State your Province
by PetalSonndowCanadian
Summary: Mary Greens is a Manitoban girl who lives with her twelve wacky siblings. She is Manitoba, Canada's heart. Let's watch her deal with Creeps, Americans, Germans, Australians, Magic, A Meeting Hall in 7 feet of snow, nightmares, way too much food separated in five fridges and her crazy butt friends and family. How'd Ottawa, London and Berlin get caught in this mess? Province/State AU
1. Chapter 1

**PS here. Great, I've gotten into states and provinces. Kill me now god. Maybe not just Canadian provinces or American states. I might add a couple more from different countries. Like Germany. Okay... it might just be Germany, Canada and America's Provinces/States. Sorry. Also, Province/State capital personification references.**

* * *

It's warm out again. I sigh quietly (or quieter than usual *weep weep*) and yawn. Oh! Hi, I'm the magnificent Province of... drum roll please... Manitoba! Except, everyone just calls me Mary. Saskatchewan and Alberta (or Sam and Alice, the twins) don't call me that a lot.. They call me MayMay. That's always apparently been my nickname. British Columbia (Britany) calls me M. Eh, at least I'm not called Mayday. I'd feel horrible if I was on a ship and I said my nickname was Mayday and everyone suddenly jumped off the boat. I have nightmares about it all the time. Anyways, back to me explaining myself. I'm 5'6" and have light olive skin (that comes from my Metis roots). My hair is dark brown and is always held back in a braid. I also have green eyes. I usually wear a Winnipeg (my amazing Capital. I love the little stinker to the bottom to my heart) Jets sweater, tights (and if it's warm, capris) and loved sneakers. But that's in Fall, Spring and Summer. Don't even get me _started_ on Winter. Matthew always says I'm obsessed about my clothes. Mattie, my dear, sweet older brother... look at Britany before you go calling _me_ clothing obsessed. Anyways, I have a story to tell. Saying things that my Brother's probably _never_ going to read won't get me there anytime sooner.

It is warm out. I clench my fists. Best day to wear your thick sweater and tights, Mary. Stupid. In my arms are three small packages. I am a part-time delivery girl in Winnipeg, helping my bro out when I can. As I'm running, I trip over someone. They catch me, landing me in a position that I can see their face.

"Mark (Maine, a state in America)!" I exclaim, standing up and shoving him off.

"Ey, Mary..." He starts.

To be honest with myself, I think that Mark likes me. Sometimes he's where he's not really needed. Like, one time, he was waiting outside my house one day, and it was freezing out! God, sometimes I think he stalks me. But anyways, I walk past him. I need to get these packages to the people they are addressed to. I check them. They all had the same address. I was on the right street. I come up on the house and place the packages on the doorstep. Spinning around, Mark was in my way.

"Mary..." He starts again.

"What?" I sigh.

"Can we talk?" I hate to do it, but sometimes (all the time) I have to refuse.

"Mark. I'm sorry, but... you always catch me at bad times. We can't." I slip past him.

"But! Mary! It has to do with next meeting!" I stop.

"It's being held here."

I nod and walk away.

...o0o...

"You never asked for my consent!" I cry, looking at Quin (Quebec).

"M-Mary, it's alright. We've switched it! It's now in St. Paul! We have Mel's (Minnesota) consent for the switch!" Natalie (Northwest Territories, my twin) stutters.

After Mark had told me that I was hosting, I got angry. We volunteer, we don't choose who does it. Someone must've said that I volunteered. Mark...

"And mine. I never even volunteered."

"Mark said you did..."

I felt my face get redder then it already was. I was going to burst. I stop and breath.

"I haven't talked to Mark before today since the last meeting in Des Moines." I growl.

I stand up and leave, trying to calm myself into a least a neutral face, minus the storm in my head.

I go to my room and flop onto my fluffy bed. I poke my head up and look on my bedside table. There, sat my phone, earbuds plugged into the top. I grab it, taking it off its charger. I turn it on and place the earbuds I my ears. I select a song (Waiting for Superman by Daughtry) and turn it on loop. Resting my head on my pillow, I feel my eyelids grow heavy. I let them close.

...o0o...

I open my eyes. The first thing I hear is "She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away." and I know I'm still listening to music. I roll over so I can see outside the window. From what my half closed eyes could see, it was dark out. I check my phone. 12:00 a.m. I sigh and sit up. All my exhaustion and anger was gone. I was wide awake. I leave the warmth of my bed and walk out of my room. Everything seemed different. The hallway seemed to go on forever. All the family portraits were gone.

"Hello? I call out.

It echoes for a while then stops.

"H-hello...?" A familiar voice stutters behind me.

I turn. "Nat?" I ask.

"MayMay?" she whispers.

I run towards her, pulling her into a hug. I didn't know why, but knowing I had my twin with me... it felt like I could do anything. That happens, even if I'm feeling already really confident. Suddenly, the feeling disappeared, with the feeling of Nat in my arms. I feel a scream start to boil in my throat. Nonononononono- I scream.

...o0o...

I bolt upright. "- in her apartment 100 days," hits my ears. I pull out my earbuds and wipe my sweat-beaded forehead. I get out of bed. My legs feel really weak. I move slowly towards my door, yawning uncontrollably the whole way (yawnyawnyawnyawn heh). Whatever. I open the door and leave my room. I already knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Yay! First chapter done! For some reason, I make Maine sound like a creep. I don't mean to offend anyone from Maine. So sorry (it's just for the story TvT). So, anyways, characters in this chapter are:**

 **Main POV: Manitoba/Mary Greens**

 **Side people:**

 **Northwest Territories/Natalie Greens**

 **Quebec/Quin St-Louis**

 **Saskatchewan/Sam Oliver**

 **Alberta/Alice Oliver**

 **British Columbia/Britany Lorance**

 **Minnesota/Mel June**

 **Maine/Mark Lukes**


	2. Mary's estranged family

**PS here again, bringing you the second chapter of SyP. This is the chapter where we learn about Mar's weird family. YAY! Geheh... Anyways, are we ready to see what Mani's up to? Well, we better be. Also, from last chapter, I forgot to say that Waiting for Superman belongs to Daughtry. Not me. Sorry. As well, I also made Australian provinces/states. How I didn't know about them before, I can't tell you.**

* * *

I drag myself into the kitchen. Quin (remember? she's Quebec?) and Owen (Ontario) are there. They're bickering again. Like always. I regret taking my earbuds out.

"Dieu, Owen! Je vous ai pris soin de combien de temps? Et pourtant, vous décidez toujours que je ne mérite pas un merci?(1)" Quin snaps in French.

I step back.

"Why can't you speak English, huh? Do you think I'll act like a baby and _cry_?" Owen snaps back.

"Non!(2)" Quin squeaks, suddenly crestfallen. " I... I just..."

"Bonjour, frère et soeur.(3)" I yawn in French. My throat feels so dry...

"Bonjour. Also, Tania (that's Tasmania. She's a really cool Australian province) called a little while ago. Might want to call her back." Quin greets.

"I'll get on it after I have some food." I grumble.

"Canada's in Netherlands for a World Meeting. Won't be back until next week." Ontario hums.

"Thanks. You two done fighting?" I ask as I pour myself a glass of milk.

"Mm." Ontario grunts.

I grab my glass of milk and walk out of the kitchen.

" _Doodly doo! Sprinting down the hallway! Doodly doo! Running through the door! DOODLY DOO! I got a keycard, it's the wrong one, OH BOY!_ " I groan.

"Peter (Prince Edward Island)! Turn that off!" I yell.

The remix stops. I yell out a thank you. I shuffle towards my room, glass in hand. As I enter, I place down my glass and grab my phone. Dialing Tania's number, I listen to the ringing.

"Hey, Mary." A bouncy voice sings on the other end.

"Hello, T. Howzit going?" I ask, stifling a yawn.

"Pretty good. Waiting to get on a plane to get to America."

"Oh yeah! Meetings tomorrow! I need to pack!" I cry.

"See you, Mar."

"Bye."

I hang up, throw my phone on my pillow and pull my suitcase out of my closet. Grunting as I place it on my bed, I open it. Inside was a coat. I pull it out. I forgot to take it out of my bag from when we went to Des Moines. I won't need it this meeting, it's spring after all. I stuff some shirts and pants in, some formal clothes and a casual dress. I then throw in a nightgown. Closing my suitcase I grab my backpack. I grab some books, my binder, a pencil, a notebook, my laptop, the cord for said laptop and then I close up the bag. I remember my glass of milk and grab it, chugging it down.

"Aahh..." I sigh, my dry throat now moist.

I sigh, placing the glass down. I change out of yesterday's clothes. I take my hair out of the braid. I turn towards my phone and pick it up. The earbuds dangle loosely from the cords attaching them to my phone. Placing the earbuds my ears, I look through my music. Not 'Waiting for Superman' for me today. How about... Heaven Knows by Five for Fighting (PS: I don't own this song either). I like that song as well. I turn it on and head out of my room.

Seeing as I have time, I'll tell you about my family. The eldest of us is Matthew. He's Canada. He has chin length, blonde and tinted orange at the tips, wavy hair and a curl. He looks to be about 25. He has light violet eyes volumized by his glasses. He is tall and has a small build. People are usually shocked when he says he plays hockey and is able to push men bigger then him to the ice. He usually wears a sweater and jeans when he's at home and a suit when he's going to meetings. He's kind, soft spoken and laid back, causing people to over look him. That happens to all of us a lot.

After Mattie, we got Quin. She's Quebec, as I've said. She has waist length blonde wavy hair that's usually held back with a ribbon. She has vibrant blue eyes. She always wears a shawl with a dress when we are at meetings, but at home she wears shorts and a Quebec flag shirt. She also has a chest. Larger than mine, obviously, but it's quite large nonetheless. She looks to be about 23 years of age. She usually speaks French when talking to Ontario, because she knows she can cuss and he won't understand.. Those two fight a lot. She's judgemental, strict and knows when to lay back and enjoy everything. She's the best older sister on good days.

Now we come up on Ontario. Well... His name's Owen, he has dirty blonde hair that reaches his ear, his eyes are baby blue and are placed behind glasses (that he doesn't need!). He wears a suit everywhere, even at home. He looks to be about 22 years old and is pointed to tell us when we 'disobey' him. Owen's a major git, very selfish, thinks all his younger siblings are his minions and hates Quebec. I can't explain him very well, alright?

Now, I can explain Bentley. He's New Brunswick. He has ear length messy red hair that won't calm down. He looks 21. He has pale green eyes. He wears a sweater and sweats at home and a suit (all the males do) at meetings. He's non-social and a pain in the butt. I still love him.

Now we get to Nova Scotia, or as she'll jokingly say, New Scotland. I don't know if that's actually what it means, but she says it is. Nickie (human name) has black hair that is short and bobbed. She looks 21 as well. She has warm grey eyes. At home, she wears a shirt similar to Quin, except with her own flag on it with shorts. at meetings, she wears a comfy looking dress. She' boisterous and overly optimistic. Sometimes I feel like I'm older then her. I'm next and I've asked Nat to explain me.

Mary, or Manitoba, is the sixth oldest. We always call her MayMay, M, May and Heart. She has knee-length brown hair that's either held in a ponytail or a braid. She has emerald green eyes that have a spark of brown in them. She looks to be 17 years of age. At home, she wears a Winnipeg Jets sweater with tights. At meetings, she wears a dark brown coat, a dress-shirt and dress pants. She's responsible, caring and a bookworm, hey... who loves her siblings. 

Yay, now I get to explain you, Nat. Anyways, Natalie is obviously Northwest Territories. She has messy dark brown hair that will not brush. She also looks 17. She has black eyes. At home, she wears a grey fur sweater and sweats while at meetings, she wears a dress similar to the aboriginal's. She likes wearing fur, alright? Anyways, she's patient and gets lost in her own thoughts a lot. It's funny.

Off to Britany. She is British Columbia. She has shoulder length red-brown hair and hazel eyes. she looks to be about 16. at home, she wears a plaid shirt with jeans and at meetings, she wears a strange grey dress. I can't explain it, but it just looks wacky. Her personality is confusing, to say the least. Hard to explain, I suppose you could say.

Great, now we get to Peter. He is Prince Edward Island. He has black hair with brown eyes. He looks to be 15. At home he wears a grey t-shirt and jeans and a suit at meetings. He is a remix and Markiplier fanatic, is usually in his room doing whatever or stuffing himself with potatoes and seafood. He's strange, to say the least.

Now, Yasmin. She's Yukon. She has ash brown hair that is so short she almost looks male and blue eyes. She's around 14 years old. At home, she mostly wears a aboriginal people's dress, same for at meetings. She is quite anti-social, doesn't really enjoy other's company.

Gahh... Four more... Now, we get to Sam and Alice. Alice has blonde hair while Sam has dirty blonde. They have very vibrant blue eyes that just stare at you. Uncle Alfred gets really unnerved by the two, saying they are like ghosts from a movie he watched. The two are Saskatchewan and Alberta, by the way. They are 13 years old. They wear blue and red sweaters at home (Alice in Red, Sam in Blue) and jeans while wearing a Dress and a suit (Do I need to say who's wearing what?) at meetings. They are silent, rarely speaking. They are very energetic nonetheless, probably being the most energetic of the teens.

Alright, now Nathan and Rocky. Nathan and his dog, Rocky, are Newfoundland and Labrador. Nathan has blonde hair and hazel eyes, while Rocky is a black and white lab. he's 11. He wears a sweater that says 'Made in St. John's" and shorts, while a winter coat and pants to meetings. Nathan is in love with he sport of fishing, he's mainly the reason we eat fish regularly. He's energetic and boisterous, always having to fidget with something (maybe because he has autism, IDK).

FINALLY! We get to little Nunavut. Madeleine has black hair that reaches her shoulders (She always asks me to put it in a bun) and dark, dark, dark brown eyes. She's 9. She wears a baby blue dress to meetings and a dark blue one at meetings. She is fascinated with everything around her, always asking questions. It's fun seeing how she interprets nature. She always explains different colours to me when we go on nature walks. I can see a broad spectrum of colours, but I can't see any pinks, greens or purples. It's ironic that my surname is Greens yet I can't even see the colour. To me, it looks brown so I usually need Nat to tell me what colours I got wrong.

Well, that's my strange family. And I suppose you learned a bit about me as well. heh... ... ...

* * *

 **Translations (OMG PS is giving translations! Shocker!):**

 **1-God, Owen! I've taken care of you for how long? And yet you still decide that I don't deserve a thank you? (French)**

 **2-No! (French)**

 **3-Good morning, brother and sister. (French)**

 **The remix was a Markiplier remix. I have a headcanon for P.E.I. that he is obsessed with Remixes and Markiplier. Never show him a Markiplier remix. Not if you want to go deaf from how loud he makes it.**

 **Main: Manitoba/Mary Greens**

 **Side:**

 **Northwest Territories/Natalie Greens (person in underline)**

 **Quebec/Quin St-Louis**

 **Saskatchewan/Sam Oliver**

 **Alberta/Alice Oliver**

 **British Columbia/Britany** **Lorance**

 **Ontario/Owen Johnson**

 **Nova Scotia/Nickie Patricks**

 **Nunavut/ Madeleine Greens**

 **Prince Edward Island/Peter Moreau**

 **Yukon/Yasmin Louis**

 **Newfoundland and Labrador/Nathan Tanner**

 **New Brunswick/Bentley Walker**

 **Tasmania/Tania June**

 **Owen's as big of a pain in the butt as it was to write their descriptions... I also realized that Mattie and Al were bro's so Maine having a crush on Mani would be weird. ...Maybe, he has a platonic crush...?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the personifications of the provinces and states. None of the music belongs to me. Canada, Germany, Australia and America's personifications belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. America, Australia, Germany and Canada are independent countries that are part of Earth. I also do not own hockey or the Winnipeg Jets.**


End file.
